


【日常投喂】モンブラン

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 锦户亮x内博贵日常系列短篇，一发完结。





	【日常投喂】モンブラン

锦户亮抬头看了看墙上的钟，大概已经半个小时，期间内博贵一直坐在自己对面摆弄着自己的手机——当然面前还有一客栗子蛋糕。

「喂…uchi…」  
「哈哈哈小亮，这个饭好可爱啊，居然问我炸鸡块的配方欸……」  
「………」请告诉我笑点在哪里，锦户挫败的想到。

干脆放弃与他沟通，等他回复完那群啰嗦女人的提问再说吧。  
不耐烦的翻动手边的杂志，故意发出很大的声音，瞥一眼对面的某人还在咯咯笑个不停，啧……

「喂，uchi」  
「嗯？」  
「嘴巴，嘴巴……」锦户挑挑眉。  
「什么？」内放下手机，指着自己的嘴唇。  
「嘴巴上面沾到奶油了哦……」  
「欸？」手忙脚乱的找纸巾。

「用舌头舔掉就好了，就在上唇上面哦」  
内下意识的探出一点点舌尖滑过上唇，  
「还有吗小亮？」  
「笨蛋啦，被你蹭到下唇了」

「欸？」又用舌头扫过下唇，粉红的舌尖滑过水嫩的唇瓣，引得对面的某人下意识咽了一口口水。  
「小亮小亮还有奶油嘛？」探过头来问到。  
「………」  
「 ？？？」内微微嘟起嘴，怎么，在耍我吗？  
「过来……」  
「怎么了？」内博贵走过去站在锦户亮面前，俯下身子看着眼前的人。

「真是受不了你这个笨蛋……」锦户拿过一张纸巾，动作温柔的给内擦去嘴唇上的奶油，指尖时不时触到内柔软的嘴唇，眼睛却一直盯着内的眼睛。

「小亮……你干嘛要一直……盯着我看……」

「你这个笨蛋」假装不经意的用指腹轻轻按压着唇瓣，软软的触感真好……

「哦……」是故意的嘛？

「但是喜欢你这个笨蛋的我，大概比你还要无可救药吧？」  
不等内反应过来，刚刚擦干净的唇上，就已经覆盖了锦户的唇。


End file.
